Sinestesia
by lilla knap
Summary: Se a vida se resumisse aos nossos cinco sentidos primários, ela seria a mistura deles. One-shot. DMAG.


**Título:** Sinestesia

**Sumário:** Se a vida se resumisse aos nossos cinco sentidos primários, ela seria a mistura deles.

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, eu não sou a tia JK. (Mas eu bem queria ser :D)

**N/A:** Finalmente uma história nova. Uhules! Na verdade, ela não é tão nova assim, eu escrevi isso há um tempão pra não dormir na aula de matemática, depois passei pro computador e ela ficou nos meus documentos definhando. Tadinha, eu fiquei com peninha dessa história e decidi publicar. Espero que vocês gostem!

**Obs: **Sinestesia é a relação que existe entre diferentes planos sensorias.

* * *

Se Draco tivesse que escolher alguém a quem descrever, certamente seria ela.

Não por Astoria ser sua esposa, nem por ser a pessoa mais fácil de descrever – o que na verdade ela não era – mas por ser a única em quem as palavras pareciam cair bem. As palavras lhe caiam como luvas. Luvas feitas para as mãos dela.

_Uma overdose dos sentidos_, ele diria. Astoria era a sinestesia que Draco precisava para viver.

******  
#visão.

_Ela era uma mulher de belas curvas_ essa foi a primeira observação que Draco fez à respeito da mulher que sentara ao seu lado no balcão do bar.

Ninguém podia negar que ela era uma mulher bem bonita. Muito bonita até. Todas as Greengrass eram realmente bonitas, mas entre Astoria e Daphne, Draco ficava com a primeira. Esta havia chamado a atenção do loiro com olhos azuis. Ela _também_ tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

_Astoria fazia bem para os olhos de Draco._

*****  
#tato.

_Sua pele tinha a mesma textura que o lençol de cetim._

A pele da mulher alta não merecia ser comparada a algo que não fosse a lençol de cetim de sua casa.

_Nem a pele da mulher do Potter_ ele pensou.

Qualquer mulher invejaria Astoria por possuir pele tão boa e macia. Qualquer homem invejaria Draco por poder ter aquela pele tão macia quando ele _quisesse._

Querer não é poder.

Nada se comparava ao toque macio que a pele de Astoria possuía.

*******  
#audição.

_Ela era dona de voz calma e pacífica._

A maneira que ela sussurrava seu nome certas noites passadas em claro era única.

Não era grossa como a Pansy. Nem melosa como aquela Weasley. Tampouco metida à culta como a Granger. Muito menos fazia juz ao nome como aquela garotinha Luna.

Astoria soava diferente. Ela tinha a voz quieta, combinada com o ambiente em que ela vivia. Astoria era sincronizada e fazia sentido. Talvez tenha sido por isso que ele se apaixonou.

Era agradável. Draco adorava quando, nas tardes chuvosas, chegava mais cedo em casa e pegava a mulher lendo, aos sussurros, Keats. E Hyperion era o seu preferido.

_Os sons que ela emitia o excitavam._

_*******  
_#paladar.

_A mulher tinha gosto de chocolate._

Mas Draco odiava chocolate com tods as suas forças.

Chocolate era muito doce, muito comum. Ele odiava as coisas muito doces. E era por isso que ele adorava Astoria. Ela tinha gosto de chocolate amargo. Chocolate amargo com morangos. A mistura perfeita de ácido com amargo. _Incomum_.

Ele gostava de sentir a língua da mulher na sua boca. Gostava de sentir o gosto invadir seu corpo e seus pensamentos.

_Chocolate amargo movia Draco Malfoy._

******  
#olfato.

_Ela cheirava como os campos._

Dizer que Astoria era a mulher mais cheirosa que já conhecera não era mero exagero. Seu perfume era realmente agradável. Mais do que isso.

Ele se lembrava dos campos de lírios que cercavam a casa de verão dos Black.

Não foram poucas as vezes que Draco se pegou sonhando acordado embaixo do cabelo da esposa. Mas não era só ali que o perfume se concentrava.

Estava impregnado nas paredes, no lençol, no travesseiro, nas tapeçarias... Um perfume inebriante. Viciante.

_Aquele cheiro curava o garoto._

*********  
#sinestesia.

Talvez fosse por isso que ele escolheria Astoria Greengrass se ele tivesse que descrever alguém. Ela era a única em quem as palavras pareciam realmente fazer sentido. Não era à toa que Draco gostava tanto da mulher.

Ela era sua sinestesia. A sinestesia que ele _precisava_ para viver.

**fin.**

* * *

N/A: Quem der review ganha um biscoito!


End file.
